


at least none of us died

by hothamandcheeseday



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: CatCF, Dirty Jokes, Flirting, Other, a bittersweet reunion, augustus is a bean, bway, everyone’s 16, i TOTALLY based this off the reunion scene from IT chapter 2, mentions of Charlie - Freeform, mike and veruca make out for a millisecond, some language, veruca has no idea what is going on but it’s fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothamandcheeseday/pseuds/hothamandcheeseday
Summary: the golden ticket losers reunite after 3 years, and find out some interesting things about each other
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	at least none of us died

for some reason, they’re all in munich germany at the exact same time.

violet for promoting her newest lip gloss collaboration with ‘colour pop’, apparently germans really like neon pink lip gloss.

veruca for a weekend ballet convention, jetes and foreign accents echoing through the walls of a convention center.

mike because, fuck it! the teavee’s are going on a family vacation and munich has the cheapest flight.

and augustus because he lives there.

mike finds this out by accident when he’s scrolling through instagram. through all the dank meme pages and fortnite accounts, he spots a new post from veruca salt’s instagram. 

he doesn’t care what the post is about, he just does the usual; he likes the post and comments “my favorite ballerina <3” or some sort of sickly sweet phrase. he’s been spicing it up with the heart emojis recently.

he’s about to exit the app when he notices the tagged location; munich, germany.

he knows veruca’s there, he’s dating her for christ’s sake. and that was one of the reasons he was excited when his mom decided on munich, just to see her. 

he’s daydreaming about meeting up with his girlfriend when he gets a text from a familiar gum chewer.

received 3:28 p.m.

hey teavee! it’s me violet. ur gf told me u were in munich too. since all of us are here, u wanna meet up?

mike has no idea why violet is here. she’s following him. she’s like a cold sore he cannot seem to get rid of.

he has to stop himself from throwing his phone across the room. 

so when veruca meets up with him around 5, halfway through their hot and steamy make out session, he mentions this to her. to which she replies with “as long as we can finish this later”, and he responds with leaning her down against the bed, and attacking her with bruises along her neck.

and so they meet up, veruca clinging to mike’s bicep as they entered the rustic, german cafe, as if wonka was going to appear out of thin air to terrorize them again. 

augustus and violet are already there, seated at a table with four chairs. as the couple took their places at the circular table, the group all stared at each other as if they are strangers, never to have met before.

violet’s obnoxiously chewing her gum, a habit she had picked up way before the factory visit.

veruca’s biting her lip and picking at her hot pink fingernails.

mike’s going ham on mario kart, his fingers inhumanly tapping on the screen of his phone.

and augustus just sits there.

“so, uh, nice weather huh?” the german boy spoke, his voice cheerful, unlike the current mood.

mike looks up from his game, a smirk at his lips.

“shut the fuck up gus!” mike threw back, chuckling loudly.

the whole table bursts into a round of obnoxious, teenage laughter, almost in tears by the time they remembered they were in public.

they’re like this the rest of the night.

“okay, veruca,” violet starts, slamming down her coke on the table, “do you guys really mix uranium and bananas in russia?”

the blonde, taking a sip from her german soda, rolls her eyes with a smile on her lips.

“only sometimes,” she states, her accent thick as she held back laughter, “when papuska isn't balls deep into one of maids.”

mike spits out his mountain dew, the group dissolving into another round of giggles.

“what does your mom think about that?” augustus asked, his voice overcome with laughter.

veruca smirked.

“oh, she’s been in norway for years,” she replied, resting her face in her hands, leaning her elbows on the table, “sweden has rich taste for salt.”

“and apparently, so does mike.” augustus spilled.

violet threw her head back in laughter.

the russian girl cocks an eyebrow in confusion, mentally deciding if augustus’s remark was a compliment or not. it seems as if mike had caught on by the time the words registered in veruca’s brain, as his face turned a bright red.

“holy shit, augustus, you’re iconic” the gum chewer sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes, “but seriously mike, have you made it to veruca’s peanut factory?”

mike folds his arms across his chest, leaning back with a smirk on his face. veruca was staring at him with anger in her eyes.

“one time,” he says, sticking up one finger, “i’m not saying nothing.”

veruca blushes, hiding her face in her turtleneck sweater.

they’re silent for a few seconds, before the conversation strikes back up. 

“how’s ole augustus gloop doing?” violet asked, peering over towards the other side of the table.

the german boy smiles his infamous cheesy smile.

“gut.” he responded, “you guys know i have a girlfriend right?”

the table’s jaws dropped, unbelievable silence swept over the group.

“yeah,” he sighed, a smile on his lips, “me and ethel teavee are very happy together.”

veruca and violet lost it, throwing their heads back in unstoppable laughter. 

mike rolled his eyes.

“haha, very funny,” the video gamer said.

violet giggled, taking a glance at the group. her smile dropped when she noticed something.

she saw the red ring around veruca’s neck, watching as the russian girl tugged at the neck of her sweater, revealing her scar. she never witnessed veruca’s fate, but she had heard about it, and it had given her nightmares.

it made her heart hurt knowing every single person at that table had been permanently stunted by the candy man they used to admire.

“well, now that we’re all here, i think there’s something we need to discuss.” violet started, “what the hell happened at that factory?”

the kids glanced down at the table, the aura becoming tense and nervous.

“veruca, you got ripped in half!” violet exclaimed, slamming her hand down on the table, causing the rest of the golden ticket losers to jump slightly.

“fifths, actually.” the blonde responded nervously, tugging at the neck of her sweater, violet immediately noticed the scar wrapped around her neck, “how could i do nutcracker suite without my ankles?”

“gus, you almost drowned!” violet continued, glancing at the german boy with fire in her eyes.

augustus nodded, fidgeting with the straw of his mostly diluted drink. she could see a new found terror trapped in his blue eyes, as he was silent and startled.

“and mike, you dumbass, you were the size of a pencil!” she finished.

the video gamer leaned back in his chair, placing his vape pen, once from his pocket, into his mouth, sucking in, and blowing out the watermelon scented smoke between his teeth. veruca is very confused onto how he snuck it onto the plane, but it’s not important.

“let’s all focus on the positives,” mike started, tucking the vape between his fingers, “at least none of us died.”

the three others glanced at him with disgust.

“yeah, thank god,” augustus replied, sarcastically, “i didn’t want my auf wiedersehen to be permanent.”

mike wanted to laugh, but he couldn't, he needed to be mature and serious for once.

“and who would’ve ran peanut business?” veruca chimed in, as if any of them had a real answer, “not my papuska, for long.”

violet sucked in a breath.

“those tiny guys were hella scary,” she nodded, “but, y’know, thanks to them, my grill is still a-goin’.”

the table stares at her with furrowed eyebrows.

“never fucking say that word combo ever again, violet,” mike demanded, a smirk on his lips.

their moment of seriousness had been ruined by none other than mike teavee.

smiles appeared on everyone's lips as the mood changed back to its humorous state.

“well, what about charlie?” veruca started, “he saw all of us ‘die’. he must’ve been scarred out of his little american mind.”

“that’s true,” mike butted in.

augustus thinks for a second.

“i follow him on instagram,” violet explained, pulling out her phone and opening up the app, showing everyone this boy’s page, “apparently, he owns the factory now.”

all the others gasped.

“you’re kidding?!”

“lucky motherfucker!”

“i’m not surprised. he’s smart kid.”

violet puts her phone away.

they continue to act this way the entire night.

“wait, so you haven’t had any chocolate since wonka’s?” mike asked augustus, his eyes wide.

“yeah,” the german boy replied, “that shit is nasty.”

the rest of the table was stunned. 

“i know veruca still dances,” mike mumbled under his breath, before finally deciding on a question, “violet, you still chew gum right?”

she nods.

“three years and counting,” she states, motioning to the piece of gum between her teeth, “can’t do blueberry anymore.”

she shivers.

“anyway, veruca?” violet questioned, lighting up a mood a bit.

the ballerina whispers a “yeah?”, nervous about how the conversation was going.

“i heard the squirrels absolutely ripped you to shreds,” violet asked frantically, in a jumble so incoherent not even she could understand herself, “what was that like?”

veruca’s face turned a bright red as she processed violet’s question, her eyes widening.

“can we please not have this conversation again?” mike groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“not good,” veruca lisped, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, “they called me “bad nut” then threw me down garbage chute. although, they were impressive dancers. i’ve never been thrown in air by squirrels before.”

augustus and violet both let out a cackle, mike soon following after as he remembered the event.

“no, she deadass was,” he chimed in, “her back fucking snapped.”

violet slams her hand down on the table, chuckling so hard she wasn’t even breathing.

“we really need to do this more often.” augustus noted, to which the rest of the group nodded with excitement.

it’s about ten minutes until midnight, the group losing track of time during their elongated conversation. it wasn’t until mike rung a knife against his soda bottle that everyone realizes what time it was.

“okay, guys, before we get kicked out of here,” mike starts, standing up from his seat, “a toast; to the golden ticket losers.”

the rest of the group held up their (mostly empty), soda bottles, standing up as well.

“to the golden ticket losers,” the group cheered in unison, clinking their bottles together multiple times, an abundance of laughter echoing through the empty cafe.

and as each of them take a look at each other, realizing they were still the same people they knew from the factory, just older and more mature, they see the people they had become, 

there was augustus, the chocoholic that got sucked up the pipe, now a chef working in his family butcher shop.

there was violet, the disco-loving gum chewer, not a blueberry anymore, but a successful makeup artist, making bank all over the southwest.

there was veruca, the selfish tot, the debutante, who was now a talented ballerina performing her heart out all over the world, or the countries surrounding russia.

and mike, the video gamer, who had grown up (mentally, not physically), yet, was still hacking contests and sweepstakes from the safety of his own bedroom.

they were still the twelve year olds that bickered and whined during the tour, but they were different. much more different than anything could ever prepare them to be.

and so they part ways,

violet goes to her uber, tucking her gum behind her ear subconsciously.

veruca and mike, tightly holding hands, make their way back to the teavee’s hotel room, to which they have all to themselves for the night, as ethel was getting hammered down by the bar.

and augustus takes the bus back home.

but all four of them knew this wouldn't be the last time they’d see each other, there was much more in store for the golden ticket losers,

they just had no idea what.

so they plan to meet up again. with everyone’s busy schedules, it’s hard to agree on a specific day. mike names the group chat “golden ticket losers”, and after a few minutes of vine references and wonka memes, it is renamed “veruca salt hasn’t aged in 3 years: a conspiracy theory” and “it’s 4 am why is everyone still awake?”

mike falls asleep against a familiar russian girl and with the thought of seeing his new friends again.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this for my other story, “salt-sprinkled romance”, but i just decided to post this as a one-shot. i adore these brats with all of my heart and i feel like the original broadway deserves more love (veruca/mike, amiright?). anyways, i hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
